Meaning of Life
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary warrior...a life of significance, of conscience." All in Tigress's Pov.


My name, it was once feared by so many that they would run away from me and judge me simply from what I was born as. Over time though, that fear turned into praise and acknowledgment. It wasn't without cost though, for in order gain such things I sacrificed my emotions and my attachments in the world. Meaning I saw things in ways that would make me feel arrogant and mistreat people in ways that I wish I hadn't of. One of the main people being the Dragon Warrior, you known him, as Po Ping. A simple noodle maker who I had felt wronged me of my destiny to be the greatest warrior in all of China. To become a legend and to be known as Tigress, the mighty Dragon warrior. Yet, over time, and getting to know him and who he was as a person. I realized that he saved me from a life that deep inside I wanted change for the better but felt that I couldn't. To be warrior who whose life wasn't all about training and following the rules, but to be a warrior who had when grown old could look back on her life and say, 'I've lived a great life.' Perhaps that is why and a few more reasons as to why I have grown so attached to Po and the way he lives his life out everyday and night. I see in him a life that could bring me great happiness and joyfulness, and in ways he already has. From the times he would talk with me and ask me if I was ok even when or if I tried to shut him out. To the comfort he would give me in the bad times of either at the palace or in the battles that took place alongside each other. like holding my paw in the cold water with the battle of Shen, telling me it would be alright. As he did with the battle of Kai, making sure I was ok and not scared of when I reached the panda village battered and bruised. I guess what I'm trying to say is…is that I love him and want to be with him. As I know in my heart of hearts that in all of this world and the one's who roam in it, that he is the only one who could give me a light and warmth that I hadn't felt in so long. The only thing was, I wasn't sure if he would give me an opportunity to feel such things, and that's what I was waiting for. As I sat on my bed in my plain room, my window open. Allowing the soft hue of the moonlight that luminated the darkness outside to come in, and to bathe me and my yellow outfit that I wore, in it. It made me feel somewhat hopeful and calm in a time where I was scared and worried more than I had ever been in my life. Just waiting to hear the foot steps of the panda I loved. As he agreed to come and talk with me about something before me and him and everyone else would eat dinner, but that was twenty minutes ago. Twenty long agonizing minutes.

"Come on Po, it's hard enough waiting like this without my mind and heart wanting to explode and kill me from the nervousness I have right now." I said to myself. Hanging my head down so that I was looking at the wooden floor beneath my bare paws. It was at that moment though, I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Po?" I thought to myself, raising my head up and waiting for a silhouette to appear. In a matter of minutes, one appeared and it had a big belly with stubby legs and a round head. It was indeed the one I was waiting for, and before he could knock on my door after he had stopped and faced it. I talked.

"Come in." I softly told him, and he did. Grabbing the left edge of my door with his right paw and opening it slowly, allowing me to gaze upon him and all the features of him I loved. Especially his soft jade green eyes, which look liked pools of green jade thanks to the hue of the moonlight that was hitting them.

"Hey Ti, I'm here." He said gently. Walking into my room and closing the door behind him.

"Thank you for coming Po, please take a seat next to me." I stated with a smile, patting my right paw on the bed, inviting him over. Once I did, he slowly walked over and took a seat to my right side. After he took his seat, he turned his head to the left and looked at me in the eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked so casually, not knowing to me the question was like being hit like a ton of blazing cannons and make me feel weak on the inside and out. Something that must've have changed my facial features, seeing the casual look he had when he sat down and for it to turn into one of a bit of worry.

"What's wrong Ti? You look scared?" He told me with worry in his voice but also with calmness. Making me raise my right paw to my face to feel what I was showing to him. What I felt, made me feel even more nervous than what I already was. As I could feel that my lips were parted from another and that my eyes were somewhat wide, giving him the impression, he had. Acting quickly to make sure the situation wouldn't spiral out of control with me, I took a deep breath and formed my face back to the usual stern look I always wore. Bringing my lips back together and forming my eyes to look normal.

"I'm ok Po, no need to worry. I just had a lot happen in my head at the moment." I calmly told him, not showing an ounce of fear in my voice. Brining my right paw back down from my face and laying it on the bed next to me on my right side.

"If you say so, I don't want to push anything." He told me, making me feel somewhat calmer inside. How couldn't it though? It was just another thing I loved about him. He always understood and accepted for who someone was and being me, he knew when not to and when to push if I ever showed it or at times even asked him to. This time however, I would be the one pushing him in a way.

"Thank you, Po. Now back to what I wanted to talk with you about. In the years we have known each other, would you say we have become close with another?" I asked him, 'Causing him to have a look of wonder on his face due to what I saw as him being in deep thought. It wasn't long however, with him answering my question in a matter of seconds.

"Of course, we have become very close with one another Ti. I mean, we talk a lot more than we did in the beginning. We help each other through thick and thin. Whether it be serious or just minuet, and most of all, we aren't scared to tell each other of what is bothering us in the deepest parts in our minds or in our hearts." He smiled warmly, hitting my ears with what I knew was coming from his heart and not a place of just saying such things to make me feel good. So much so, I could only nod my head a little in response to his answer, before just starring at him for minutes in silence. In time though, I did respond more. Yet instead of gestures, I used my words instead.

"Ye-yeah, we have become pretty close. We do all those things together, and in doing so do you feel that our connection has gone above what we have formed in these years of knowing each other?" I asked him softly, feeling my facial features start to revert back to what they were when he asked me the question in the beginning of our, conversation. It was also due to knowing that I was pushing him for an answer that I was hoping to hear. I then waited from a response from him, keeping my eyes on his face waiting for a change or for his lips to start to move to form any kind of words. While also at the same time trying not to pass out from my sheer heart rate that was going on inside of my, chest.

"Gone above…" His lips muttered after about five minutes of silence. His facial features changing into somewhat confusion from my question. I knew in that moment things would get a little harder for as to make it a bit clearer for him.

"Yes, going above what we are as of now. As right now, we are best friends. What's above being ffr-," I choked, having a hard time finishing what I was trying to ask him. I felt like I wanted to stop right there and then. Yet at the same time, I knew if I had and told him 'Let's talk later' that I may lose my one and only chance in forever. So, swallowing whatever fear and doubt I had left in me. I took a long breath, closed my eyes, and reopened them. Ready to take this step I wanted to take for not just me, but for him as well.

"What's above being friends Po?" I got out, and in a matter of moments of me doing so. His eyes widened, and his lips parted from themselves a little. Giving me a sign of shock and of him being taken back by my question.

"Mates." He softly whispered.

"Yes, mates. I feel like after all this time and all the things we have been through…" As I took his left paw that was lying next to my right paw and began to hold it gently. Knowing that if I felt him, it would help me continue with my feelings and what I needed to get out for him to hear. It did exactly that.

"…That I feel in my heart, I want to be more than your friend. I want to be your mate Po. In all honesty, for the longest time I've been down a path of life that has nothing really to it. I'm not saying I don't enjoy being who I am. I enjoy being a warrior who protects the weak and innocent. I love that I have the strength that I can do that. Yet, in the pit of my stomach and in the pit of my heart. I know that there is so much more than just that. That warriors like me can have an opportunity to experience more than just saving life's every day and following the rules with nothing but training. To me, you are that person who can do that Po. You give me happiness and joy in ways I thought were lost to me when I was a cub adopted by Shifu and ready to be trained in the kung fu arts. I could go on, but in short, I love you Po. I love you." I squeezed his paw as I finished what was my confession, while also looking at him in the eyes. Feeling like a heavy weight was at long last lifted off of me, but there was still that fear and worry I had swirling around inside me due to not knowing of how he would respond. Of what he would say to me, and the only thing I got from him was the same look he gave me when I started saying what I had just said. It was just silence between him and me, not either of us speaking a single word. It wasn't until about ten minutes later after my confession for him of when he did something. That being, lifting my paw up that was being held onto his up to his mouth. Giving a gentle kiss on the top of my paw.

"You know Tigress, the thing is. Ever since I got to know you, I've always felt like you were searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary warrior…a life of significance, of conscience. You finding that in me of all people, makes me feel great and in a way, blessed. I would be honored to be that person for you Ti. To be your mate and I would love nothing more than to be yours as well. I love you Tigress, and that love has always, and will always be there for you." He warmly told me, bringing his head to mine and gently laying it against my own. I didn't know what to say or do in that moment, I was at a loss for words. Most likely due to the fact I was feeling so happy and excited on the inside. In moments though, did what my body and heart felt like was telling me to do. That being to close my eyes and to close the small gap that was between his lips and of my own. Kissing him, kissing the panda who I loved and who I know would give new meaning to my life. Meaning that wanted to be brought out by him, and as we sat there together, kissing in the hue of the moonlight, our paws squeezing one another. I knew I would also be able to give him a life that would be happy and to be able to give new meaning to. I would make sure of it, and that's a promise.

 **Thanks to Lady Shadow92 for the title, and the Quote from the description and from Po is from Star Wars Episode 3 and comes from Palpatine.**


End file.
